Vitality
by siqwithaQ
Summary: Edward may have admired the vitality of youth, but that didn't mean he didn't have any left in himself anymore! He's able to keep up with Ace's hyperactive younger brother, at least.


_A/N: This was a birthday gift for a friend of mine, who really ships Whitebeard and Luffy. However, the following ficlet isn't very shippy, but more friendshippy. Still LuBeard though. (In fact, it's about to be my own birthday tomorrow! I'm posting several one shots tonight to celebrate.)_

_NOTE! If this seems familiar to you, you may have read it before on my tumblr. Please keep this in mind, and don't accuse me of plagiarising myself, as has happened in the past._

* * *

It was the first time any of them had ever met Ace's little brother, but it was easy to tell that Luffy was very used to having Ace take care of him. The nineteen-year old chattered on about how much he loved skating, not seeming to find it at all odd when Ace held the boy's feet in his lap and changed his shoes to skates for him.

Edward resisted a chuckle at the sight. It was nice to see the occasional young'un who didn't refuse that sort of help and claim they were old enough to take care of themselves. No one was old enough to get by without help, in Edward's opinion. Not even him.

Once Ace had finished changing his shoes, Luffy remained seated next to Ace and swung his heavy feet back and forth. Ace, now with nothing to occupy his time, was left waiting for the worker to return from checking the back room.

Despite Edward renting out the ice rink beforehand as a treat for his "sons" and "daughters," when they arrived they found that the staff only had a few of their shoe sizes in skates. Edward, Luffy, Izou and Haruta had managed to find skates their size, but the rest had to wait and see.

The worker came around the corner with Thatch, who had went along to help, shortly on her heels.

"No luck," Thatch announced before the worker could. "Sorry."

Everyone groaned, except for Haruta, who cackled at their misfortune, and Luffy, who just kept on obliviously swinging his legs.

"Er, there's a large sporting goods store two streets over," the worker offered. "You might find something there?"

"It wouldn't hurt to check," Ace said with a shrug. "Who's coming?"

Thatch and Marco didn't even need to be asked. The trio was the first out the door, followed closely by the others who still needed skates.

"Then the rink is ours until they come back!" Haruta wore the smile of a cat who had not just caught the canary, but found the whole nest. She nudged Luffy's shoulder. "Come on, kid, let's get on the ice! You've been skating before, right?"

"Of course! Ace takes me all the time!" Luffy stood up, but immediately fell, audibly knocking his head on the floor.

Izou winced. "That had to hurt."

Edward, who was closest to Luffy, picked the smaller boy off the floor with one large hand. "You alright, brat?"

"Not a brat," Luffy muttered. "Of course I'm fine!" He struggled in Edward's grip until he was freed, upon whence he wobbled over to the rink.

Izou, Haruta and Edward exchanged a glance, but went to join him.

Luffy was horrible at skating, but he remained enthusiastic. He went back and forth across the rink, falling many times, before finally falling right at Edward's feet with a groan.

Edward had to admit he was amused. "I thought you said you went skating all the time."

Luffy's head popped up. "I do!" he yelped. "With Ace…" Luffy averted his eyes, his cheeks gaining a blush that wasn't just from the cold. "Ace usually does the skating… I just hold onto him…"

"Well," Edward smiled, holding out his hand, "in lieu of Ace, care to hold onto me instead?"

"Really?!" Luffy grabbed his hand and jumped to his feet. He then wrapped his arms securely around Edward's. "Faster, faster!"

"We're standing still," Edward pointed out in amusement, but he recommenced skating at a higher speed than he had been before.

Luffy let out a woop. The older man could vaguely hear Haruta cheering them on — the sound of Izou's disapproval being purely imagined, he was sure — as they picked up speed.

"Faster!" Luffy cheered again. Edward acquiesced; he knew it was probably a bad idea, but he was enjoying this. He felt young again.

Sure enough, not long after the increase in speed Luffy's cheers turned into a yelp, and they were both sent sprawling across the ice.

Edward landed on his back. He glanced down at himself to find that Luffy had landed face down on his chest.

Luffy lifted his head, not at all put off. "Again?" he asked, a glint in his eyes. Edward grinned back.


End file.
